Roof mounted solar photovoltaic panels for generating renewable electrical energy are becoming ever more popular. This is due in part to the increasing development of solar technology and the reduction in the cost of solar collectors and panels. Further, smaller and lower profile solar collector panels are becoming available and such panels are more desirable for homeowners because they present a less objectionable architectural appearance when installed on a roof. In most cases, solar panels are installed on a roof in an array with a plurality of solar panels electrically interconnected to combine or aggregate their electrical outputs for use. One problem with traditional solar panel interconnections arises from the fact that they are electrically connected using wires and physical contact connectors such as plugs and jacks. This can cause problems if the connectors are not properly joined together, not properly secured, if the wires become pinched, or due to deterioration of the wires and corrosion of the connectors over time, which can result in electrical resistance that reduces the efficiency of a solar panel array. There is a need for a roof mounted solar panel system that addresses these and other issues inherent in traditional solar panel interconnection techniques. It is to the provision of such a system that the present invention is primarily directed.